The boy who lived was raised by who!
by Alana Fox
Summary: After England accidently finds Harry, while on a forced roadtrip through the country. He's shocked to see what he finds and decides to adopt him. read how Harry Potter grows up as the countries around the world have a hand in raising him.


**Hey, it's been a while since I posted something on this site. Inspiration struck my again when I read some Harry Potter and Hetalia Crossovers and this story is the result. I don't how peeple wil recieve this, so read the story, leave a review and tell me what you think. You don't have to know either harry Potter or Hetalia very well to understand it, I'm trying to make it an enjoyable read for both fandoms. I'm currently working on the second chapter.**

**Thanks for reading my ramblings so with out futher ado the story. I'll hope you'll like it. -Alana Fox-**

~~~~~~  
_Chapter 1: The Saviour and His country_

"England was ready to murder the fool of a ministry official who had organised this whole bloody thing! About 8 months ago, his ministry decided, that he didn't understood the people, this day and age, completely preposterous if you ask him! But did they listen to him no? Of course not and ordered him to tour the country going to various companies, get reacquainted with the people and there jobs. As well as their daily lives over a dinner with each director. Honestly, what were they thinking!?

So here he was after 8 cruelling months at his last stop; Grunnings, Little Whinging in Surrey. He hoped this visit would be sort and uneventful, he was more then ready to return to London and his own home to curl up in his favourite chair with his favourite brand of tea and read Jane Austen, preferably the complete works. He arrived at the company's parking lot, parked his car, took a few deep breaths before entering Grunnings. Not knowing what today might bring.

* * *

Inside privet Drive 4, Harry Potter woke up by his cousin stampeding down the stairs yelling on top of his lungs "Wake up, Freak!"

Harry groaned before rolling over on his mattress and climbing out of bed. Dressing himself as quickly as he could before aunt Petunia or uncle Vernon might punish him for being lazy, he got out of his cupboard only to be bulldozed over by Dudley as his cousin made his way to breakfast, leaving Harry laying on the ground to gather his wits, he felt he was just run over by a horde of elephants.

Meanwhile in the kitchen Petunia greeted her darling boy with a kiss to his cheek and a cuddle before looking over her son's shoulder seeing her nephew laying on the floor "Get up, Boy! And serve breakfast, we didn't take you in to be lazy and lying on the floor!" she shrieked as Dudley gave Harry a evil and triumphant look as if he planned this(which he did) as Harry answered back "Yes, aunt Petunia."

Harry began putting the eggs, bacon and French toast onto the plates, setting them on the table just before uncle Vernon walked into the kitchen, in what was supposed to be an impressive suit but got swallowed by all of his fat. Uncle Vernon gave aunt Petunia, a kiss on the cheek and ruffled Dudley's hair, who was already eating his breakfast. He glared at Harry before picking up the paper and began reading it while Harry got back to the kitchen to eat his breakfast consisting of one measly egg and bacon as well as a piece of burned piece of toast.

He ate as quickly as he could before washing the dishes left by aunt Petunia for him to clean up. By the time he was done, the Dursleys all were done with their breakfast, Dudley was ushered of into the living room to watch some cartoons by his mother while uncle Vernon fixed his eyes on him.

"Boy!" he called and command with his meaty hand to Harry to stand before him. Harry did as he told and uncle Vernon began to speak "I'm warning you now Boy. Today an important guest is coming over. If so much a weird thing happens today at work, school or at dinner tonight, you'll be in that cupboard from today until next year with only one meal a day understood." As he leaned in close to glare at harry to get the point across.

"Yes, uncle Vernon" he nodded all the while wondering who it could be, it certainly explained why aunt Petunia cooked this morning. Before he remembered about a month ago, the Dursley got a letter in the mail explaining that someone high in the ministry was coming over for a visit both at uncle Vernon's work and at home today. He shrugged it of as it wasn't important to Harry but was important to uncle Vernon.

Uncle Vernon glared at Harry one more time before he grunted as if to say you can go at the same moment aunt Petunia called that is was time for school and Harry quickly got in his cupboard to put his shoes on.

* * *

"England wasn't ready to murder the dammed fool, he was ready to disembowel him with the help of Russia and Romano! Of course they had saved the worst for last. As England has entered the building this morning he was almost run over by the largest man he'd seen in all of his time on earth, not even stopping to apologize the man looked at him, grumbling something about stupid interns and moved on without looking back to see if he was okay, the nerve of him! He hoped he would not see that man the rest of the day.

As England reported at the reception desk, he had arrived on time even. He was told to wait because the director was not ready yet to receive him leaving him to wait for half an hour before the receptionist told him that the director was ready for him. Not coming down to greet him. England had to take the lift to the nine floor to said man's office. This director was certainly losing points and fast! But he gave him the befit of the doubt maybe the man was nervous and had to gather his wits before allowing him to come see him.

"He arrived at the ninth floor and gave his name to the secretary, who called her boss to tell that Mr. Kirkland was here. "Mr. Dursley is ready to receive you now Mr. Kirkland," the secretary said as got up and opened the door for him. England had to hold back an enraged scream because sitting before him in his big chair was the same big man from this morning.

"Mr. Kirkland, what a pleasure to finally meet you," Mr. Dursley spoke as he got up and extended his hand for him to shake.

"Likewise, Mr. Dursley," he replied back with a forced on smile, he was ready to incarnate this man and that ministry official!

* * *

Harry's day hasn't go as planned as he clutched the letter from his principal that claimed he had climbed the school's roof today. Harry had tried really hard to let nothing weird today but he was sure he had the worst kind of luck known to mankind. The day had started normally with aunt Petunia dropping Harry and Dudley of at school this morning. He did his work in class, trying to ignore Dudley's obvious bullying in each class before they were dismissed for lunch. Lunch it self had also been a quiet as possible with him sitting as far away from Dudley as possible in the cafeteria.

No, his trouble began when they were let out the cafeteria to play outside. He had seen the smirk on Dudley's face as well as his friends face's to know they were going to be Harry Hunting, so the moment the doors opened bolted out of the room and to the other side of the playground as fast he could. Hiding on top of the slide which luckily was covered for the most part and him.

He peek out behind the cover to see if Dudley and his gang had followed him to slide and was relieved to see, that didn't see go towards the slide but were spreading out to find him as heard his cousin ordering to do so. Leaving harry with a little room to breathe before planning his next move. Would he go towards the bushes by the fence at his left of go towards the jungle gym's tower at his right.

As he was deciding which way to go, Pierss Polkins had spotted him and called out his location to Dudley and the rest before going towards the slide. Harry had decide quickly and chose for the jungle gym because the slide faced that way and most the of the boy weren't at the right side of the playground.

With that decided, Harry saw Pierss already half way up the ladder going towards him, feeling cheeky he called out "See you, Pierss!" and slide down the slide, just as Pierss poked his head over the platform, and make a running start towards the jungle gym, climbing fast he could, he heard Dudley's gang closing in on him. He reached the tower in the middle of the jungle gym to see that, his cousin's friends just now started climbing.

Harry calmed his racing heart as fast he could before looking for his next escape route, he either could climb down or use the sliding pole next to him. He pick the pole because he didn't want to get caught, climbing down by Dudley's gang.

The pole ended at ground in the middle of the jungle gym, the starting point of some sort of maze.

By now his bullies where almost at the top so Harry grabbed the pole with both hands and went down. He could heard them groaning and growling with frustration but for now he was safe since the pole was the only entry way of the maze.

While Dudley's gang were climbing towards the tower, Harry climbed his way out the maze taking a few intersecting twists to confuse them as well as many twist and turns he could because of his small body. By the time he reached the exit, the last boy just had started the maze, while Dudley was screaming on the other side shouting orders, how to get him.

Harry jumped from the first floor, landing on the ground and took off towards the bushes, weaving in between groups of kids to confuse his cousin and his friends. What he did not see however was that some of the boys had climbed down and were following with Piers and Dudley in the lead. But he could hear them over the other children.

Adjusting his route instead of the bushes he ran towards the kitchen dumpsters hoping to hide behind them, with the hope that they wouldn't follow him there because of the smell. Just as he took a running leap to jump behind him, the wind suddenly picked and he was sitting on the chimney of the school's kitchen. Blinking a few times and pinching himself, he wasn't dreaming.

Just as Harry was breathing a sigh of relieve "HARRY POTTER!" sounded throughout the playground, he turned around to see the disapproving stare of Miss. Esters "You are in trouble young man. Get down from there and go report yourself to the principal!"

"I don't know how," he answered her back, which was the wrong thing to do as Miss. Esters stare turned a sneer "Don't know what, Mr. Potter? To report the principal?!"

"I don't know how the get back down," he said lamely. He really had the worst kind of luck.

* * *

England was sure the next he met the ministry official, he would make life, hell on earth for him! After getting introduced to Mr Dursley or as he called him right now the big rude Walrus, on second thought that might be a bit offensive towards walruses everywhere.

Because Mr. Dursley was the most conceited and proud man met, he talked about how is actions were regarded as the best decisions for the company while other employees, have similar or better idea how to improve and make better actions for the company were talked down by Mr. Dursley as if, these ideas weren't worth listening too. He self-absorbed was this man!?

When he got back to London he would personally see this men striped from his position as director and either make him leave the company or working at a different department in Grunnings to learn the man some humility. He was dragged to whole day by Mr. Dursley through each department of Grunnings, all the while the man patting himself for his achievements, it was madding!

Each and every detail of the company was discussed, he had to admit the man knew his stuff, somewhat.. which was the only silver lining of this whole visit. By the end of the day, England was glad to go home and was already picturing his nice comfy chair but was brought his daydream by his rumbling stomach, remembering had to have dinner at this man's home. Oh, bloody hell..

* * *

When harry got back home, Dudley wasted no time to tell his mother what happened at school today. In three seconds flat Harry saw his aunt face going from to cheerful to downright murderous "Give me that letter Boy," she said, her tone harsh and unforgiving.

He give his aunt the letter, who read it "Go to you room. Vernon will deal with you later." She ordered, Harry could only nod getting ready for his longest punishment yet.

Harry sat in the cupboard, listing as the minutes and hours past from Dudley's sound of watching TV screaming at the screen while he heard aunt Petunia in the kitchen cooking tonight's dinner which by the smell alone must be pretty good as his stomach started to rumble.

He tried to ignore it as well as the smell coming from the kitchen because he knew that for a long time won't get food. Harry tried to think of different things to pass the time playing with this toy soldiers softly so aunt Petunia wouldn't hear him over the noise of the TV.

By the time he was starting to create his fourth battle, he heard to front door open, which uncle Vernon had come home with his guest. He kept quiet as the moved into the living room hearing him introduce aunt Petunia and Dudley before picking up his toys and began planning out his battle strategies

* * *

When England had started following Mr. Dursley to his home, the closer they got to Mr. Dursley address. The stronger a strange magical field seemed to become, he had to keep a close eye on Mr. Dursley because for some strange reason the magic kept interfering when he followed the awful director but he manged to keep up.

Mr. Dursley seemed a bit more interesting now, maybe he was a pureblood wizard acting as a muggle that seemed impossible because his attitude reminded him of a few pureblood wizards with the same qualities but he shook is head this man was a muggle. Maybe there was a wizarding family close by and didn't like strangers.

By the time he and Mr. Dursley arrived at the latter's home, he felt it. Blood wards! Something was definitely going on at the Dursley house, he calmed himself down before following his host inside his house. After getting introduced to his wife and child both who were almost exact the same way in mannerism as Mr. Dursley.

England began silently snoop out the house with his own magic to find the magical person in the house. But couldn't find them something was blocking his magic sensory to this person so he had to manually try to find this wizard or witch.

He played the part of perfect guest being polite and interested in the topic discussed by Mr. Dursley, which happened to more complaining about everything, than anything else.

While Mrs. Dursley was busy in the kitchen preparing the last touch to the dinner in just a few moments. He honestly hoped she would have better conversation topics then her husband or her son who just wanted to watch Television, very loudly at that.

By the time dinner was served to him and the family, England was ready to cry tears of joy because as he found out today Mr. Dursley only kept quiet if he was eating. He sincerely hoped that there was enough food to keep his host's mouth shut the rest of the evening.

* * *

Harry was starting to doze of as the dinner lasted late into the night but his growling stomach kept him awake, not that he minded he had to keep himself awake to hopefully smuggling some food from the kitchen into his cupboard to keep himself fed.

He heard a chair scraping as a unknown voice probably the guest asking where the bathroom was. Paying him not mind harry kept himself quiet as the guest moved upstairs, trying to keep the sandman at bay to stay awake.

He shook himself awake as heard the guest moving down the stairs, he could hear the guest muttering to themselves before something happened that never happen before. The guest stopped Infront of his cupboard, slid the lock open and opened the door "'Ello, lad. What are you doing in here?"

Harry blinked up at the man with green eyes and blond hair looking at him with a strange expression on his face "Um, this is my room. Sir" he replied back, not quite knowing what was wrong with his room.

"Your…" the man muttered "Well, let's do something about that…." muttering under his breath, things Harry couldn't quite hear.

* * *

England was one hand very grateful for the food because it kept Mr. Dursley quiet mostly throughout dinner but on the other was slightly disturbed with how much father and son looked like pigs while eating the insane amount Mrs. Dursley had made.

The food while not bad was quite bland for his taste but ate every bit that was put in front of him which was almost a welcome distraction from the conversation which hadn't improved much from, going from the living room to the dining room.

By the dessert was half way through, England excused himself and went to the bathroom on the first floor, scooping out the floor by looking for the witch or wizard that he knew was sure lived here. But couldn't find something on the floor beside two bedrooms, a guest bedroom and a rom full of broken children toys most likely the child's.

When he came downstairs again he one again tried his sensory magic only this time he felt his magic being forcefully moved over one point in the hallway, the cupboard with a lock on it normally this wouldn't seem strange but for England raised thousand upon thousand red flags.

Opening the look with magic, he opened the door to see a young child no older then 5 or 6, sitting on a thin mattress barely fighting to stay awake blinking up at him with bright green eyes under black unruly hair, he rubbed his eyes and England saw an infamous lightning bolt scar. Had England just found harry Potter in a cupboard?

"'Ello, lad. What are you doing in here?" he asked the boy hoping this wasn't what he was seeing but the child answered back "Um, this is my room. Sir"

"Your…" he said shocked "Well, let's do something about that…." muttering under his breath, things that no child should hear not matter what age. Unbeknownst by him, a certain redheaded woman, miles and miles away agreed with him.


End file.
